


Why Did You Kiss Me?

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [100]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Boys Kissing, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Developing Relationship, Embarrassment, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Future Fic, Human Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, M/M, Nervousness, POV Stiles Stilinski, Questions, Revelations, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: After Stiles and Jackson kissed for the first time, Stiles wanted to talk about it.* 4th anniversary post





	Why Did You Kiss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This post is special for me because not only is the 4th anniversary of this series but I've also reached chapter 100. Obviously, I never thought this would ever happen when I wrote that standalone or even later when I wrote a few more chapters, so, I'm equally surprised and proud that I got this far.
> 
> It's funny that when you read the comments of chapter one, most of those people who asked me to continue, never talked to me again; so yeah, I've lost many readers along the way but I've also won others because new people find my series every day and a few of them like to share their opinion.
> 
> I could be very sad because it's true that don't get many kudos anymore, but I still have a few loyal readers who share their thoughts and that means everything to me. I don't know how many more chapters I'll be able to write but at least I got this amount and I think I've told everything I had in mind and many more that I had never thought about.
> 
> Writing this series has been a true adventure, a challenge and a real rollercoaster. 
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter... let me know what you think... I said there wouldn't be more flashbacks before the accident... guess what? I was wrong xDD :)
> 
> Thanks so much to Abbyholy who betaed this.

 

 

 

“So, like… are we gonna talk about it?” Stiles runs a hand through his hair. “I mean… we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to talk about it.” Stiles says as he starts the jeep, heading towards Jackson’s house.

Stiles focuses on the road but out of the corner of his eyes, he sees that Jackson is looking through the window.

“I’m not sure if—”

“What do you want to talk about?” Jackson interrupts him.

“What do I…?” Stiles snorts. “Come on, dude… You know…” The thought that Jackson is actually trying to torture him goes through his mind. It makes sense.

“Maybe I just want to hear you say it,” Jackson says in the most nonchalant way.

“You’re an asshole,” Stiles says, shaking his head, trying not to smile.

“I think that was established a long time ago, wasn’t it?”

“Ok, fine. If you don’t want to talk about it, we won’t talk about it.”

“I never said that.” Jackson chuckles. “Actually, I didn’t say anything.”

“Exactly… which maybe means that you’re not sure that it was a good idea… or you thought it wasn’t a bad idea but then, you kissed me and you realized that it wasn’t a good idea after all. Because maybe it wasn’t… it wasn’t—”

“Will you please shut up?” Jackson interrupts him. “We’re gonna crash... Just drive and shut up. We’ll talk when you stop the car, okay?”

“Okay, yeah… fine… whatever.” Stiles nods and focuses on the road.

Five minutes later Stiles stops the jeep. “Okay, we’re here.”

Jackson snorts. “Yeah, I can see that.”

There is a moment of silence after that where Stiles avoids looking at Jackson and he’s not sure if he should just say goodbye or what but the thing is that Jackson hasn’t moved from his seat.

“Okay, now that our lives -especially yours- are no longer in danger… we can talk if you wanna talk,” Jackson says, taking off the seatbelt.

Stiles takes off his seatbelt too before speaking. “I… I just wondered. I’m not sure if what happened… I mean, obviously I know what happened but on your side of things… why did you kiss me?”

Jackson smirks. “You said that like if you didn’t want me to kiss you.”

“Okay, no… no, that’s not what I meant. I’m very much happy that you did...” Stiles blurts out.

“Then, why do you ask me that? Why did _you_ kiss me? Because I bet that the reason was exactly the same…”

“Why did I…?”

“Yeah, just answer the question.”

“Look, you know I have a somewhat limited catalog of experience—”

“ _Somewhat limited_?” Jackson smirks, raising his eyebrows

“Okay, maybe _limited_ is being too generous… but this isn’t… I mean—”

“You’re not answering the question.”

Stiles sighs. “Shit… okay! But you already know. What do you want me to say? That I like you and I had wanted to kiss you since you brought me those fucking muffins? Or maybe even before that…?” Shit. He avoids Jackson’s gaze as soon as all that comes out of his mouth. That wasn’t the best way to say it, he’s sure of it.

“You know, I brought you those stupid muffins because I like you too. Not that I didn’t want to see how you were doing but mostly, it was an excuse to spend time with you. A part of me hoped that you could see that.” Jackson snorts. “The other part was terrified that you did.”

“Terrified? Really?” That’s hard to imagine.

“Yeah. Figuring out that you like a guy isn’t as easy as it seems…” There’s sarcasm in his voice but mostly there’s truth. Stiles has learned to see the difference. “And that guy being you doesn’t help either.”

“Thanks, dude.” Stiles smirks, waving his arms.

“Come on, you know what I mean. We’ve never…” Jackson licks his lips. “You know, you couldn’t stand me…” _before everything that happened..._ He doesn’t need to say it.

“Sure.” Stiles shrugs. “But that was because you always acted like I didn’t exist or… you were just an asshole to Scott and me… Why do I suddenly feel like I need to justify myself?” _It doesn’t make any sense._

“You don’t. That’s not what I meant. Just… it’s taken me a while to accept that I’m actually attracted to you.”

“I’m so sorry it’s been _so hard_.” Sarcasm all over Stiles’s voice.

Jackson chuckles. “It’s good to know I’m not the only asshole in this relationship.”

Stiles hesitates but still, can’t stop what comes out of his mouth.

“Is that what this is? Is this a relationship?” He says it in the most nonchalant way he can manage but Jackson’s face tells him he didn’t fool him one bit.

“Look… I don’t know what this is. We were just _friends_ until twenty minutes ago. And technically, we’re still friends, right?”

“Yeah. Friends. We’re friends,” Stiles says, trying not to sound disappointed.

“This whole thing… well, it’s taken me by surprise… and then, today… I guess I didn’t see it coming when maybe…” Jackson waves his right arm. “Maybe I should have... That’s all.”

 _That’s all?_ It feels like a lot. It feels like some of the mysteries of the universe were just suddenly explained. Jackson just admitted that he likes him in this conversation… that’s pretty huge.

“Well, since we‘re being so honest right now, I can’t say with any conviction that I knew what I was doing. It’s not like if I planned it.” It certainly took him by surprise too.

“Stilinski, normal people don’t plan these things. Why are you so determined to make a big deal out of this? Can’t you just chill?”

“Chill? You want me to chill?”

“Yeah. My words, exactly.” Jackson nods. Stiles has a tendency to overthink everything and he knows he’s not going to change him but he can try to reassure him that things shouldn’t suddenly change if they don’t want them to.

“Okay, yeah, I can totally chill as soon as you tell me the plan?"

“ _The plan_? What plan?” Jackson asks both amused and curious.

“The plan.” Stiles waves his left arm. “Like… what do you want to do? Because I’m not telling Scott… I think it’s better if we don’t tell anybody, right? We should avoid any gossip. I mean, not that there’s anything to tell exactly… but I don’t want you to think that I’m gonna go around telling people… that would be—”

Jackson snorts, clutches Stiles’s shirt with his left hand and grabs Stiles’s neck with his other hand, moving forward until his lips find Stiles’s, kissing him and knocking his breath out him. Stiles’s brain suddenly shifts from trying to figure out where they stand and how to proceed with this new sort of friendship to ecstatically focus on Jackson’s tongue against his own. Stiles makes what Jackson knows is a happy moan and his long fingers grab Jackson’s hair pulling him closer if that’s even possible in that tight space.

The way Jackson is kissing him now is different from before. It’s not hesitant, soft and slow. There’s nothing delicate about it. Now it’s rough and passionate. Stiles can feel the warmth of Jackson’s palm against his skin as their teeth clack together awkwardly once. He can feel Jackson’s warm tongue against his own, teasing and flicking. Everything is taste, sound and sensation as they pant together in a frenzy. And if this is what it feels like when Jackson is in charge, he’s convinced that being in control must be quite overrated.

When Jackson’s lips lose contact with his, Stiles almost moans to complain, and he’s not totally sure that he didn’t. Jackson presses his forehead against Stiles’s and their lips brush, just barely as they catch their breath. Finally, Jackson pulls away with a shaking exhale and they gaze at each other as Jackson’s hand releases Stiles’s shirt. And there it is, there’s something in Jackson’s eyes that Stiles can’t decipher. Something he doesn’t think he’s seen before.

Jackson’s hand lets go of Stiles’s neck so he can find Stiles’s, directing it down and leaving it over his obviously hard cock under his jeans.

“I wouldn’t say this is _nothing,_ ” Jackson says with a smirk. There’s certain roughness in his voice that only makes him sexier.

Stiles doesn’t know what to say but he doesn’t move his hand. He hopes he doesn’t look like a fool and didn’t make any embarrassing sound. It’s the first time he’s felt a hard cock that wasn’t his own, and yes, there might be some fabric in between, but on the list of epic developments of his life this moment is rating incredibly high. And just like that, suddenly, any doubt he had before today about taking this step magically disappears.

“But yeah, let’s keep it between us. You know, Derek is Derek… and we don’t want the pack getting their nose in our business.”

“Yeah, agreed…” Stiles nods and licks his lips. He’s pretty much speechless as his brain is trying to process the fact that he had that effect on Jackson. He really made Jackson hard, and fuck, he really wants to do it again. Of course, he’s hard too but Jackson knows him well enough to know that, and even if he didn’t, his wolf sure as hell must have caught the scent.

“Right. Okay,” Jackson says, opening the door and getting out. “See you at school.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” It sounds lame but he’s already said it. Stiles closes his eyes for a second and sighs.

Thankfully, Jackson smiles and licks his lips before he turns around, heading to the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.
> 
> Kudos would be awesome if you liked it :)


End file.
